This study will examine the mechanism(s) of exercise-induced GH secretion in men and women. We will test the role of endogenous somatostatin withdrawal and GHRH release by using selected neuropharmacological probes of the GH axis. In men (8 studied), exercise synergizes with secretagogues. We are investigating comparable data in women.